Remembrance
by GoldenNickel
Summary: POST REICHENBACH John visits Sherlock's grave, updating the consulting detective about what's happening in his life. Written as if Sherlock really died. John/Molly


**AN: REICHENBACH SPOILERS, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE'T FINISHED SERIES 2!**

.  
.

**John visiting Sherlock's grave over the years. Written as if Sherlock really died.  
**

**Renamed from Cemetery Visits to Remembrance  
**

* * *

"_You…you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm…there were times when I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this; You were the best man, and the most human…human being that I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, and so…There._

"_I was so alone, and I owe you so much. Okay…No, please, there's just one more thing, mate, one more thing: one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't….be…dead. Would you do…? Just for me, just stop it. Stop this."_

* * *

"I haven't been back to Bart's since-…Sally's told me that if I don't return by next week, then they'll have to let me go. I understand of course…what's the point in having a job you never go to, after all?

"Lestrade's been by 221B every day. He's worried for me, I know, but I can't talk about it.

"You can't be dead, Sherlock…You're _Sherlock Holmes._ How is the world…how am I supposed to survive without you?"

* * *

"Mycroft stopped by today. He didn't say much, but I can tell he misses you. He's had a different look about him since you…left.

"Mrs. Hudson keeps making me food and telling me that I need to eat. And she comes up every day to clean. She's becoming a regular housekeeper."

* * *

"I went back to work today. Even if it's where you-…I had to go back. Mrs. Hudson stopped charging me rent…She knows I can't afford 221B alone, especially without working. So I've gone back, and I'm going to start paying her rent again, even your half. It'll be hard, but maybe working will take my mind off of you.

"Molly seemed happy to see me at Bart's. She's been by the flat a couple of times, but never for long. She always leaves looking like she's about to cry."

* * *

"I miss you, mate…It's been 6 months to the day…I just…I wish you'd come home.

"I have bad days. Days when I just can't take it. I skip work and stay home all day watching crap telly, wishing you were there.

"Lestrade still stops by a lot, but not every day anymore. It's nice to have company once in a while, but most days I just want to be alone. Mycroft visits sometimes, too. He always brings a bottle of wine, and we drink and talk. It would seem that you Holmes' aren't as emotionless as you pretend to be. He misses you.

"We all miss you, mate. I know you didn't care for friends or family, but we all loved you, Sherlock."

* * *

"Molly and I have a date…I asked her today at Bart's. I went down the visit her and the question just…popped out. Lately she's been staring at me whenever she thinks I'm not looking. At first I thought it was just because she was worried about me, but I think…I think it might be something else, too."

* * *

"Molly and I are getting on well. We've been out on a few dates. I'm surprised she was willing to go on a second date after the first one…I took her out to dinner, but that was one of my bad days…I couldn't have been a very entertaining date."

* * *

"We had our first fight today. I woke up feeling horrid, but went to work anyway. I had a lot of patients, and just wanted to go home and not deal with anyone. Molly came up to see me, she brought me some coffee, and I just…snapped at her. I didn't mean it, but I know I hurt her feelings.

"I apologized to her and she accepted, but I still feel guilty. Molly's stuck with me through this so far, and honestly I hope she sticks with me for a lot longer."

* * *

"It's been a year…It's hard to believe. It's been a year since I've seen you or heard your voice…You know, you annoyed me to no end sometimes…but I wouldn't trade that for anything, Sherlock. I wish you'd come home…"

* * *

"Molly moved in to 221B today. After 10 months of dating, we decided it was time…It feels weird, having her there all the time. Not bad, just different. I've been used to being alone most of the time since you left…But I'm actually starting to feel happy…I've always been happy with Molly, but now…I can smile without it being fake.

"I still miss you, though."

* * *

"Two years…I've come to terms with the fact that you're never coming home, but…I wish you would. I miss you so much. So do Molly and Mrs. Hudson. Lestrade and Mycroft, too…but we're all surviving."

* * *

"I've asked Molly to marry me…She's said yes. It's only been a year and a half, but it just felt right. It's strange, but…I'm happy. I didn't think I'd ever be truly happy again since you left, but…I am, Sherlock."

* * *

"Well…after half a year of being engaged…Molly and I are married. I wish you could have been there…You'd have been my best man. Lestrade filled in for you. He's been there for me so much since you left, it felt right to make him my best man.

"You've been gone for nearly three years, Sherlock, and my life's finally falling back together."

* * *

"Molly's pregnant…I- I don't know if I can handle this. We've only been married for 4 months. I'm going to be a father, Sherlock. I'll be a rubbish dad. Molly thinks I'll be great. She'll be a fantastic parent, of course, but…me? I just don't know."

* * *

"The baby kicked today. I felt it while I was rubbing Molly's stomach…This is real, Sherlock. I'm going to be a father…I'm scared as hell."

* * *

"I can't believe you've been gone for 4 years…I still have bad days once in a while, and I always miss you, but I'm getting better.

"Only a couple of weeks until the baby arrives. We still don't know if it's a boy or a girl, since Molly's decided she wants to be surprised. I'm slowly coming to terms with this, but I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I'm actually excited."

* * *

"His name's Sherlock."

* * *

**The End.  
While I don't ship John/Molly (Well, I do, but it gets in the way of Johnlock :P)** **I figured she'd be a good person to help John get his life back together after Sherlock.  
**  
**I came up with this while listening to Remembrance by Dave Koz.  
**

**Anyway, reviews please. I haven't written anything in almost a month, so let me know how I did. :)  
**


End file.
